August Troalton
August Troalton is the youngest prince of Chilvon. He was born to Adrian and Mirabelle Troalton. Birth During the queen's birth, she grew sick and collapsed as labor commenced. Upon giving birth to the child his white eyes grew scandalous with the king. Mirabelle died the night of the birth, in the child's room. Days after the birth the king alongside his mother. Decided to tell the population that August had died alongside his mother, and keep him hidden in the castle. Ariel went a step further and tried to kill the child by cutting its eyes out, but to her surprise they healed quickly leaving only the scars around the young boy's eyes. Childhood August grew up amongst his siblings, but kept away from the court and the outside. His siblings and father blamed him for the death of his mother and often feared what he might became. He grew white hair. August had a very strained relationship with his grandmother, who often disciplined him wrongly. He was made the blame of the family. Only his sister, Beatrice, lived kindly with him. Occasionally during fights with his brothers August would cause accidents with his out of control powers. Young Adulthood With Maria's engagement to the young prince of Dabrah, August met his first love. The price and he grew closer and closer. August's powers also began to grow more and more untamed. Upon discovering the prince was successfully engaged to Maria, August went into a fit and lost control of his powers. He condemned himself to the tower. Father's Engagement August approved of his father's engagement and hoped it would help his father move past his mother's death. Aether Learning During the night a white hooded figure guided August towards the entrance to the Aehther kingdom. He then spent months living with the Aehther people and learning to use his magic. During this time a war began in his home, which he returned to fight in Return to Telbirian August returned to Telbirian to try and help his sister defeat Grimhelda. After Beatrice destroyed The Magic mirror, and accidentally released Lukas, August used Arthur's Sword to poison himself and let Lukas possess his body. Possesion Lukas used August's body to try and unite all four elemental powers into him. As time was limited due to the poison that continuously killed August, he chose Maleficent as both his agent of nature and fire. He chose the seas witch, Ursula, as his agent of water. August successfully killed Ursula and gained the power of water, but Maleficent escaped the plan. August returned to the palace of Chilvon, angered by his loss. He killed his grandmother here and destroyed a good portion of the palace. It was here the Aehther council stepped in and gave Arthur the key to Lukas' demise. Lukas was destroyed, freeing August of his power, but the poison continued to spread and Arthur insisted August be put to sleep with an Ice Apple. Category:People Category:Troalton Category:Heretic Category:Heretics Category:Aehther Category:Aethers Category:Aehthers